In the assembly of various types of structural members, such as aircraft bulkheads and fuselages, rivet holes must be drilled through structural members in a space that offers little access for a drill tool. As a result, the construction of such bulkheads and fuselages is an extremely time-consuming task.
The increased utilization of robotics offers a more time-efficient possibility for drilling holes, but a problem still remains in the construction of a drill tool which may be introduced into the limited access space.